The Birthday Job
by langstonlover
Summary: Eliot Spencer wants to throw his new wife Parker a special surprise birthday party, but to do it he'll need a little help from the team and some of his family members from out of town. Written for Ultrawoman's birthday *hugs* Happy Birthday Ultra, I hope you like it.


Eliot walked through the door of Nate's apartment, where the team were supposed to be meeting for the day, carrying to large plastic bags in his hands "Where the hell have you been, Man?" Hardison asked, taking a swig from his bottle of orange soda. "I drove all the way to Wyoming and back last night, then I had to stop and get everything to make Parker's birthday dinner." Eliot said, using his foot to shut the door behind him. "Why were you in Wyoming?" Hardison asked. "I'll explain later." Eliot said as he walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries. "She doesn't know you're here, right?" Sophie asked, worriedly. "Nope, I took her to a jewelry store and told her she could take anything she wanted. If I know Parker she'll be there all afternoon."

The others nodded in agreement. "Well..." Sophie said after awhile. "Shall we go ahead and invite the guest?" Nate sighed. "Sophie, do you really think its a good idea to have people in the apartment?" He asked, not really that fond of the idea. "Oh hush, Nate, it's for Parker." Sophie replied, giving him serious look. "Besides, Nate..." Eliot said. "It's only Archie, and Lindsey." Nate shook his head and poured a a bit more scotch into his glass.

"Alright, turn on the video cam and let's give Archie a call." Sophie said cheerfully. "Eliot already talked to Lindsey last night." Hardison grabbed the remote to the big screen and turned on the video cam. "Alright, as long as the ringtone I installed on the video cams work, the old boy should pick up in just a few seconds." Hardison said, anxiously, wanting to see if his new experiment had worked. Suddenly the video cam showed Archie's face on the big screen. "Ha! It works!" Hardison shouted excitedly. Archie smiled. "Hello everyone..." He greeted them. "Hey, Archie." Eliot replied smiling. "I know this is a bit sudden, but if your not busy today would you mind doin' us a favor?" He asked the old thief. Archie smiled. "Ofcourse..." He replied. "Anything for my favorite son-in-law." Eliot smiled. "Great..." He said happily. "There's a private jet waiting at the Boston airport for you. The pilot's an old friend of mine, he's gonna fly ya out to Oregon for us." Archie got a suspicious look on his face. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with it being Parker's birthday, would it?" He asked, grinning.

Eliot nodded. "Yes it is." He told him. Archie smiled. "Alright, I'll head to the airport right now." Archie told them all. "Thank you all for the generous invitation. I'll see you when I land." "Bye, Archie." Eliot said. "See ya tonight." The old thief waved farewell and then the video can went blank again. "Well that takes care of the party guest." Sophie said happily. "That is as long as Hardison remembered to hack into the airport security and get us an open runway for the plane." Hardison looked at Eliot in shock. "Really, man? You think I'd forget to do my job?" He asked. "Yeah.." Eliot said. "You've done it a few times in the past, remember." Hardison shook his head. "That's just hurtful, man." He said quietly and got up to go get another bottle of orange soda.

"Alright.." Sophie said, grabbing a clipboard off of the kitchen counter. "Guests are taken care of. Now we can start working on presents." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Shit!" Eliot cursed, thinking that Parker had returned early. "Everyone act natural, I'll get the door." Sophie hid her party planning list underneath a couch cushion, and the team all sat down in front of the big screen like they normally did. Eliot walked up to the door. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's me." A thick, but young sounding southern drawl voice replied. "Can I please come in." Eliot sighed. "False alarm everyone." Eliot said as he opened the door. JT Langston stood in the doorway, holding a small golden puppy in his arms.

"You guys remember my nephew, right?" Eliot asked the others. "You mean the one that blew up your kitchen?" Nate asked. JT frowned and lowered his head. Eliot gave Nate an angry look. Sophie smacked Nate's hand. "Shame on you,.." She whispered. "You hurt his feelings." JT looked up again. "It's alright.." He said. "No harm done." Hardison, gave Eliot a suspicious look. "Why is your nephew here, Eliot?" He asked.

"Because he's gonna help us keep Parker distracted." Eliot said proudly, placing his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders. JT gave him a terrified look. "You didn't say I'd have to do that." He said, fearfully. "Relax, kido, all ya gotta do is keep her away from the apartment until the party." Eliot told him. JT groaned. "How come Uncle Lindsey can't do it?" He asked. "Cause he ain't gonna be here until five 'o clock. Now stop bein' a baby, and just do as your told." Eliot said firmly." JT pouted and glarred at his uncle. "Fine." He finally agreed. "But I don't have to like it." "Alright then, go wait in the truck, I'll take ya to her." He told the young cowboy. JT sighed and walked back out the door. Eliot looked back at the team. "You guys meet me at the mall." He told them. "I'm gonna drop JT off with Parker and then we can go shop for her presents." He turned back to the door, snatching Hardison's bottle of orange soda as he walked out into the hallway. Sophie grabbed her party planning clipboard out from under the couch again. "Alright, everyone..." She told Nate and Hardison. "Let's go steal some birthday presents."

...

Eliot parked his truck outside of the Voodoo Donut shop in downtown Oregon. "Alright, JT..." Eliot said to the kid who was sitting in the passengers seat, drinking an orange soda through a blue bendy straw. "Remember, all you've gotta do is keep her away from the apartment until we've got everything set up. Ill call you when we're ready for her." JT gave his Uncle a confused look. "How are you suppose to call me if I don't have a cell phone?" He asked.

Eliot sighed, and handed him an earbud. "Use that." He said. JT made a very disappointed face at his uncle. "Don't give me that look." Eliot told him. "You know damn well that your father said you couldn't have a cell phone." JT sighed. "How am I supposed to use this thing?" He asked, looking confused at the tiny peice of technology in his hand. "Just put it in your ear." Eliot told him. JT put the ear bud carfully into his ear. "Alright, Parker's inside the donut shop." Eliot told the boy. "Stay with her until I call you to come back to the apartment." JT sighed. "But Uncle Eliot, I..." The young cowboy started to object. Eliot leaned down to whisper in his ear. "If you do this for me, I'll go buy you that new playboy magazine that you've been wantin'" He tempted him. JT's eyes lit up. "Fine." He agreed. "I'll do it." Eliot smiled. "Thats my boy." He said smiling, giving the kid a slap on the back.

"Now go find Parker, and don't let her out of your sight." JT nodded, got out of the truck and walked up the sidewalk to the donut shop. Eliot smiled. "Alright guys,..." He said over his earbud once JT had gone into the donut shop. "I'm on my way to the mall." And with that he drove away, leaving JT to distract Parker for the day.

...

JT walked into the donut shop, looking around the room for Parker. It wasn't hard to spot her, since there wasn't anyone else in the shop wearing about a hundred pieces of new, expensive jewelry, a princess tiara that said "Birthday Girl" and a pink feather boa over her shoulders. JT sighed and approached the blonde woman. "Aunt Parker?" He asked, tapping the thief on the shoulder.

Parker turned around and gasped with joy. "JT!" She shouted and jumped into the young man's arms to hug him. JT's eyes went wide. Parker was probably the only woman that scared him when she did this. He'd be more than happy to be attacked by any other girl. "Wow!" Parker exclaimed, feeling the boy's biceps. "You've got a lot of muscle for your age." She said, fascinated by JT's muscular arms. JT tried to pull away from his Aunt. "Aunt Parker, it's not that I don't love being hugged like this..." He said. "It's just that people are starting to stare." Parker looked around. The other people in the donut shop were starring wide eyed at her.

"Oh..." She said, releasing JT. "Sorry, I've just missed you is all." JT nodded. "I noticed..." He said, fixing his shirt. "So what are you doing here?" Parker asked. "Oh..." JT replied, his eyes fixed on a young brunette girl as he spoke to Parker. "Uncle Eliot sent me to keep an eye on you." He told her. "He had some errands to run and he didn't want you To have to spend your birthday all alone." "Great!" She said, happily. "You can carry this box of donuts." She handed him a large box filled with a dozen donuts. "Okay..." He agreed. "So, where do you wanna go now?" He asked the blonde woman.

Parker thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Oh I know! Let's go to the river and feed the donut crumbs to the ducks! Then we can go to the water park! Then we can go ride roller coasters! The we can go to the jewel museum! And then we can..." "Okay,..." JT stopped her. "Sounds like you've got a lot planned. Why don't we go get started." He said, pushing Parker towards the door of the donut shop. "Your right..." She said. "If we don't start now, then we won't have time for happy hour at the cowboy bar downtown." She said, smiling. JT gave her a confused look. "Um..Aunt Parker, I can't drink." He told her. "What do you mean?" Parker asked him. "I'm only seventeen." JT told her. "Not if I have Hardison make you a fake I.D." She told him, and then took his hand and ran to the side of the road. "Taxi!" She yelled, raising her arm up high in the air. "Good lord..." JT mumbled. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

...

Eliot, Hardison, Nate, and Sophie carried all of the bags, containing Parker's birthday presents out to Eliot's truck. "God, how many presents does one girl need?" Hardison asked. "She's Parker, Hardison." Nate said. "There isn't anything in the world that she doesn't want to get her hands on." "Ofcourse if we were to forget a few things on her list, she'd probably just go back and steal them herself anyway." Sophie said. Eliot laughed. "That's true." He said. "Uncle Eliot!" JT's voice shouted over everyones earbuds. "Dammit!" Eliot cursed at the loud noise going straight into his ear. "Tell that boy to keep his voice down!" Hardison complained, rubbing his ear. "Shut up Hardison!" Eliot shouted at the other man, and then turned his attention back to JT.

"What is it, kid, I'm kinda busy." Eliot asked his nephew. "Uncle Eliot, I can't handle this anymore." JT complained. Eliot sighed. "Come on, now JT, it can't be that bad." Eliot said. "She made me go with her to the Spa!" JT shouted. Eliot frowned. "I suppose I was wrong." He admitted. "Damn right, you were wrong!" JT snapped. "Hey! Watch the language, kid!" Eliot scolded him. "What would your mama think if she heard you cussin' like that?" Sorry Uncle Eliot..." JT apologized. "Ive just had enough of this for today. Please tell me your almost done getting the apartment ready." He said, sounding like he was about to cry.

Eliot sighed. "We've just gotta put the decorations up and then make the food, and then we'll be done." "Uncle Eliot I wanna go home." JT whimpered. Eliot sighed. "Promise me you'll hang in there just a little bit longer, and I'll take ya to Hooter's for dinner tomorrow." He told the kid. "Only if you'll get the waitresses to dance for me." JT said firmly. Eliot chuckled. "Alright. Now stay with Parker." He told him. "I'll call ya when we've got everything ready." Alright..." JT said, a touch of fear in his voice, as he took the earbud back out.

Eliot looked up at the others. "Alright, we've gotta hurry our asses up." He told them. "Parker's gettin' to be a little to much for JT to handle." Everyone piled into Eliot's truck along with all of the gifts, and Eliot started it up. "What's next on the list, Sophie?" Eliot asked. "Decorations." Sophie said. Eliot looked over to the passenger seat where Hardison was sitting. "Where's the nearest party store at?" He asked. Hardison checked the map on his phone. "There's one just a couple of blocks from here." He told the hitter. "Alright, guys, hang on." Eliot told the others as he slammed on the gas, trying to hurry for the sake of his poor nephew.

...

JT sighed as he waited for Parker to finish playing with the puppies in the pet store. "Aunt Parker..." JT said. "Can we get lunch soon? I'm hungry." Parker looked back at him. "Oh, I forgot, Kids need food." She said. JT got a very concerned look on his face. Parker placed two of the puppies into her big backpack along with the hamster, the goldfish, the kitten, and the guinea pig that she had stolen. "Okay, I'll take you to get lunch." She told the young cowboy. "But only if I can try on your hat." JT sighed and took off his hat. "Fine." He said, handing it to Parker. Parker smiled and put JT's hat on her head. "Alright, let's go get some McDonalds!" She shouted and walked out of the pet store.

JT followed her. "Aunt Parker?" He asked. "You know that those new pets that you stole can't just stay in your backpack all day, right? He asked. " Duh!" She said. "That's why I'm gonna Hotwire a car, silly." JT's eyes went wide as Parker walked up to the nearest car she could find, got the lock on the door opened, and started it up without a key, in less than a minute. "Well..." Parker said to JT as she began to place her new pets inside the car. "Don't just stand there. Get in. Let's go get some food!"

JT hesitated for a moment, but when his empty stomach began to growl he quickly got into the car with Parker and her new pets.

...

"Come on Hardison!" Eliot snapped. "Just hang the damned thing on the nail! It ain't hard!" Hardison reached up as far as he could with the big birthday banner in his hand, trying to hang it on the nail that was hanging up near the ceiling. "I'm doin my best, man!" Hardison shouted back. "This ain't exactly the tallest ladder in the world!" "Stop bickering, boys!" Sophie scolded them as she continues to tie balloons to a long string, while Nate handled the streamers. "We'll have the decorating done a lot faster if you two would focus." Nate told them. Eliot mumbled something under his breath as he continued to shake the sparkly sprinkles onto Parker's shiny, silver iced cake.

Hardison reached up higher and finally got the banner to hang on the wall. "Hell yeah!" He shouted. "How do ya like me now, Eliot!" He said mockingly. Eliot growled, and ignored the hacker. "Eliot!" Parker's voice called over the earbud. Eliot smiled. "Hey, babe..." He greeted his wife. "Are ya havin' fun with JT?" "Yeah!" Parker said excitedly. "We've gone almost everywhere in Portland! Guess where we're at now?" She challenged him. Eliot listened carfully to what he heard in the background. It sounded like a lion roaring.

"Are you at the zoo?" He asked. "How did you know!?" Parker asked, amazed. "Lucky guess." Eliot said, chuckling. "Aunt Parker!" He heard JT's voice shout in the background. "You're not supposed to climb the fence!" Eliot got a serious look on his face. "Honey, it might not be a good idea to climb the fences." He told her. Parker gasped. "Oh my God! You knew that too!?" She asked in amazement. "Can you tell what JT's doing too?" She asked. "I don't think so, darlin' he said. "Awe, why not?" Parker asked. "Cause I'm really busy right now, honey." Eliot told her. "I'm gonna have to go now, okay?" He ward Parker sigh with disappointment.

"Okay." She agreed. "Bye bye." "Bye." Eliot said smiling. "Uncle Eliot, Please Help Me!" He heard JT shout before he muted his earbud, and continued to decorate Parker's cake, humming the tune to an old Willie Nelson song as he worked.

...

JT sighed with relief as he finally managed to get Parker down from the fence on the Lion pen at the zoo, while at the same time trying to keep Parker's two puppies from running off of their leashes. "Aunt Parker, why don't we go somewhere a little safer." He suggested. "Like a movie theatre." Parker smiled great big. "That's a great idea, JT!" She said happily. "But first lets go get some ice cream." She continued, taking JT by the hand and leading him back towards the zoo entrance. "Carful, Aunt Parker!" JT shouted as Parker rushed out of the front gate and across the road, not even paying attention to all of the cars that slammed on their breaks as she ran out in front of them.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Parker told him. "They all stopped when they saw us." She said, leading the boy back to their stolen car. "How about some music?" She asked him. "Sure." He agreed, leaning back in his seat to rest his eyes for a moment. Suddenly the speakers started to blow up with some kind of loud rock music. JT sat up quickly, frightened by the sudden loud noise. He then looked over at Parker who was head banging, and signing along with the music as she started up the car and drove towards the nearest ice cream parlor. Forget going to Hooters. If Eliot was going to make up to him for this he was gonna have to get him laid.

...

Back at Eliot's apartment, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Nate said, and got up from the couch where he'd been helping Sophie wrap Parker's presents. He opened the door and there stood Eliot's twin brother Lindsey, and behind him was Archie. "Howdy, Nate." Lindsey greeted him. "How are ya." "Just fine Lindsey." Nate said, stepping aside and allowing the lawyer access to the apartment. Archie came in behind him. "Glad you could make it, Archie." Nate said, shaking the older man's hand. "Parker will be very excited to see you." "I wouldn't miss Parker's birthday party for the world." The old thief said smiling, as he walked towards the kitchen where Eliot was busy cooking dinner. "Archie! You made it." Eliot exclaimed happily, as he put the lobsters in the big cooking pot to boil. Archie smiled. "Oh, I would've made it even if there would've been ice storming down into my plane." He said, smiling as he used his special taser cane to get to the kitchen table and sit down.

Lindsey came into the kitchen from the living room. "Hey good lookin'" He greeted his brother, jokingly as he walked to the fridge."Whatcha got cookin'?" Eliot laughed. "Lobster." He told Lindsey. "By the way that cake in the fridge is for after supper, don't let me catch you tastin' the frosting." Lindsey chuckled. "Oh I'd never do that." He said, reaching into the fridge to grab a beer. "Where's Fred?" Eliot asked Lindsey. "She's still in the truck, puttin' on her makeup." Lindsey told him.

"How is she?." Eliot asked again. "She's moody." Lindsey said. Eliot laughed. "Well that's understandable." He said. "How far along is she now?" He asked his brother. "Thirty-four weeks this Monday." Lindsey replied. Eliot smiled. "Did you ever find out what your havin'?" He asked. Lindsey nodded. "It's a girl." He said smiling, we're namin' her Lexy Elizabeth McDonald." "Well, congratulations, Linds.." Eliot told him. "That's Eliot." The lawyer replied smiling.

"So where's, JT?" Lindsey asked, after awhile. "I thought you said you were gonna go pick him up yesterday." "I did." Eliot said, checking on the baked potatoes. "I left him with Parker this mornin' so he could keep her busy while we got everything ready." Lindsey gave him a shocked look. "You left our poor little nephew alone with Parker?" He asked, being sure that he heard him right. Eliot nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked. Lindsey sighed. "Eliot, that poor kid is probably about to go insane by now." He told him. "Well I had to leave somebody with her." Eliot said defensively. Lindsey grumbled something under his breath and went to get his jacket. "Where the hell are you goin?" Eliot asked. "Goin to help our poor nephew." He replied, heading to the door. Eliot shook his head and began chopping up lettuce for the salad. Lindsey opened the door to Fred standing in the hallway. "Lindsey, honey, where are you going?" She asked, confused.

"I've gotta go help my nephew, Darlin'." He told her. "You stay here, and rest, alright. I'll be back soon." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Love you." He said as he rushed down the hallway to the stairs. Sophie approached Fred with a smile. "Aren't men a joy?" She asked, chuckling. Fred smiled. "Yes they are." She agreed, "Ooh!" She suddenly gasped and put a hand to her heavily pregnant belly. "Are you alright?" Sophie asked, worriedly. Fred nodded. "I'm fine." She said. "The baby's just kicking is all." Sophie reached a hand out to feel Fred's belly. "May I?" She asked. "Ofcourse." Fred said, smiling. Sophie pressed a hand to the younger woman's stomach and immediately she felt a tiny foot jab at her hand.

"Awwwwe..." Sophie cooed. Fred smiled. "I think she takes after her father's side of the family." She told Sophie. "She's turning out to be quite a little fighter." Sophie smiled. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Fred." She told the young brunette, before sighing. "I wonder if it might be time to think about talking to Nate about having a baby of our own." She said, thoughtfully, forgetting that she had forgotten to mute her earbud.

Nate, who heard every word of Sophie and Fred's conversation choked on the beer that he'd been drinking, before quickly shouting "No!" Everyone just starred at him. Eliot gave Nate a concerned look. "You're not drunk are you, Nate?" He asked, wanting to make sure that Parker's party wouldn't be interrupted by one of Nate's drinking spells.

...

Parker sat with JT, and all of her new pets that she had stollen infront of the big screen at the movie theater. "Aunt Parker?" JT asked. "Don't you think you've had enough popcorn?" Parker turned and looked at him, over her third jumbo bucket of popcorn. "You can never have to much popcorn." She told him. JT sighed and leaned back in his seat, wishing that this was only a dream, and that when he opened his eyes he'd be back on the ranch. This was to much to take. He couldn't deal with Parker anymore. He had to contact his family in Wyoming and tell them to come and bring him back home.

"Aunt Parker, I'll be right back." He told the blonde woman. "I'm gonna go get another coke." "Hurry back!" She told him. "Or you'll miss the best part." "Okay." JT assured her as he got up and hurried out of the theater. He rushed outside to the first pay phone he saw and hurriedly dialed his home phone number. "Come on, pick up." He pleaded as the phone rang. "Hello" Rock's Irish accent greeted him through the phone. "Rock! It's JT! Where's Rafe!?" He asked frantically. "Out at the barn." Rock replied. "Why?" "Just take the phone to him." JT told him. "And please hurry." The young cowboy waited impatiently for Rock to take the phone to his father. "What's the problem JT?" Rafe's voice asked over the phone. "Pa you have to come get me." JT pleaded. "I can't take this anymore! Aunt Parker's driving me crazy!" "Son I'm a little busy right now. I cant drive all the way to Oregon." Rafe told the kid.

"Your gonna have to handle this on your own." "No! I can't! Please come and get me!" JT begged. "Look, JT, I'm elbow deep in a pregnant cow right now. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to call ya back." "Pa, No! Don't hang up!" JT pleaded. But it was to late. Rafe had already hung up the phone. JT sat down next to the pay phone and started to sob. "JT!" He heard a voice shout suddenly. He slowly looked up, wiping the tears from his bright blue eyes. "Uncle Lindsey?" He asked, quietly, seeing a man that looked identical to Eliot, but with shorter hair, running towards him.

"JT!" Lindsey shouted, scooping the boy up into his arms and hugging him. "Oh, little buddy, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you with Parker." He apologized. "It was awful, Uncle Lindsey." JT sobbed into his uncle's shoulder. "I know, buddy, I know." He said. "Don't worry." He told him. "It's all over now. We're gonna go back to Eliot's apartment, okay?" JT nodded. "Okay." He agrees. "Where's Parker at?" Lindsey asked. "In the theater." JT replied. Lindsey handed JT the keys to his truck. "Get in the truck and start the air conditioner." He told his nephew. "I'll take care of Parker from now on." JT hugged him. "Thank you Uncle Lindsey!" He said great fully and rushed to Lindsey's truck.

Lindsey sighed and walked into the movie theater. As carfully as he possibly could he pulled the fire alarm, and the sprinklers came on. All at once everyone came rushing out of the theater. Lindsey caught Parker by the hand. "Howdy, birthday girl." He greeted her. "Let's get you back home." Lindsey?" Parker asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" "You'll see later." Lindsey told her, his eyes then focusing on all of the little animals with Parker. "What's with all the animals, Parker?" He asked. "It's a long story." Parker said, handing him a puppy and then following him out to his truck, where JT was waiting, asleep in the passenger seat. Lindsey helped Parker into the truck and then all of her pets, then he climbed into the driver's seat. He then dialed Eliot's phone number and waited for him to answer. "What is it Lindsey?" Eliot asked as he picked up the phone. "We're on our way back." Lindsey told him. "I hope you're ready."

...

Eliot turned back to everyone in the apartment. "Everyone hide!" He told them." He switched off the lights and everyone hurried to find a place to hide. "Where are you, Lindsey?" Eliot asked, over his cellphone. "Pulling up to your apartment." Lindsey told his brother. "We'll be up there in just a few minutes." "Alright..." Eliot said. "We're ready." Lindsey parked his truck in the garage below Eliot's apartment. "Wake up, kiddo." He said, gently shaking JT to wake him. JT slowly opened his eyes and stretched out his arms. "Where are we?" He asked, yawning. "Eliot's place." He told him. "Come on let's go." Lindsey helped Parker out of the truck and then waited for JT to follow them.

"Thanks for such a fun birthday, JT." Parker thanked her young nephew. "We should do this again sometime." JT gulped and looked up at Lindsey. "Um...Parker, why don't you open the door." Lindsey suggested, handing Parker the key to her and Eliot's apartment. Parker smiled and unlocked the door. Slowly she opened it up and stepped inside with Lindsey and JT behind her. Lindsey reached his hand into the door and flipped on the lights, then everyone jumped up from where they were hiding and shouted "Surprise! Happy Birthday Parker!" Parker got a big grin on her face, then suddenly she began to laugh. Eliot got a confused look on his face, as his wife continued to laugh harder and harder. Eliot looked at Lindsey and JT. They both just shrugged, obviously just as confused as he was.

"What's so funny, darlin?" Eliot asked. Parker continued to laugh. "I..I..already..knew!" She told him, continuing to laugh. Eliot's eyes went wide. "How did you already know!?" He asked in shock. "Har...Hardison. ...for...got..to...turn off...my...earbud!" She tried to reply, laughing even harder. Eliot glarred at Hardison. "YOU FORGOT TO TURN OFF HER DAMN EARBUD!?" He shouted at the hacker. Hardison gulped. "You ruined the surprise, dammit!" Eliot shouted, walking towards Hardison, pounding his fist into his hand. "You made me spend all day watching Parker!" JT snapped walking towards Hardison, angrily with his pocket knife in his hand. Lindsey walked towards him as well, his face looking equally angry. "What did I do to you!?" Hardison asked in fear. "Nothin'..." Lindsey replied. "I just like to help out my family." Hardison gulped and made a break for the back door. Eliot tried to chase him, but was stopped by Parker. "Eliot, don't worry." She told him. "Even if it wasn't a surprise party I'm still very happy that you threw me one." Eliot calmed down and looked at Parker. "I know babe..." He said. "But I wanted everything to be perfect." "Why?" Parker asked. "That takes so much work." Eliot smiled and cupped a hand to Parker's cheek.

"'Cause you're perfect, Darlin'." Eliot told her. "And I wanted you to have a party as perfect as you are." Parker smiled, her eyes filling with tears as she kissed Eliot's lips. "I love you, you grouchy ole' hillbilly." She told him. Eliot smiled. "I love you too you crazy little thief." He kissed her again. "Awwwwe..." Everyone cooed, watching the happy couple. Lindsey was looking out the window of Eliot's apartment. "Hey, Eliot?" He asked. "Yeah, Linds?" Eliot replied, reluctantly ending he and Parker's kiss. "How fast do you think Hardison can run?" Eliot looked at him confused. "I don't know, why?" He asked.

"Cause JT just took after him with your truck." Eliot's eyes got wide. "I'll be right back, Darlin'" Eliot told his wife as rushed out of the apartment to stop his nephew from running Hardison over. Parker smiled. Archie came up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Parker my dear, you married into quite a strange family." He said, chuckling. Parker smiled, watching out the window as Eliot grabbed young JT by the ear and drug him out of his truck and back towards the apartment. "I know." She said, hugging her adoptive father and smiling. "And I wouldn't change a thing about them for the world."

...

Later, after the party was over and everyone had left. Parker stepped out of the shower and wrapped a pink towel around her body. "Eliot..." She called to her husband. "Do we have any of my birthday cake left?" There was no answer. Parker walked out of the bathroom. "Eliot..." She called again. "Eliot...Where are you?" She looked down suddenly, feeling something soft touching the bottoms of her feet. Much to her surprise, there was a trail of red rose petals lying on the floor.

She smiled and followed the trail of Rose petals through the living room, up the stairs, and to the door to the master bedroom. Her heart began to jump inside her chest as she turned the knob on the door. She could already hear the soft country music playing on their radio as she opened the door, and she could already tell that the room was dark inside.

She slowly stepped inside the room, and her eyes went wide with excitement. The dark room was being lit by dozens of small white candles, and the radio was gently playing the words of Willie Nelson's "You were always on my mind." The trail of rose petals that she'd been following ended in a huge rose petal heart on top of the soft silk covers of their bed, and there was a bottle of red wine sitting in a bucket of ice on the nightstand. But the real crown jewel was Eliot, who was currently lying on his back on the bed. His blue eyes sparkling as he smiled at Parker. "Come here, Darlin'." He told her. "I wanna give ya your special birthday present."

Parker smiled, dropped her towel, and climbed up onto the bed with Eliot. The Hitter kissed her as he gently pulled the soft silk covers over them. "Happy Birthday, Parker." He whispered in her ear as he pressed a long, passionate kiss to her mouth. "I love you so much." Parker smiled and ran her fingers through Eliot's thick dark hair. "I love you to, Sparky." She said, smiling. Eliot smiled and then gently pulled Parker into his warm loving arms, and began to make love to her. Sometime later in the night, after they were both lying peacefully in bed, falling to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, Parker leaned over and whispered in Eliot's ear. "Remember when I said, nothing was perfect?" She asked him. "Yeah.." Eliot mouthed, still half asleep. "Well..." She said. "I changed my mind." Eliot grinned, and pressed a warm goodnight kiss to his wife's mouth.

Parker smiled, closed her eyes, and snuggled up close to Eliot's warm body. She was telling the truth. She had changed her mind. But there was only one thing in the world that she was for sure was 100% pure perfection. It was the love that she shared with her grumpy ole' hitter, and it would always and forever be perfect. Nothing would ever change that.

THE END 3


End file.
